


Sugar and Spice

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [27]
Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede, Mystic Woods
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Mind the Tags, Non-sexual vore, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, giant tiny - Freeform, gt vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: [M/nb/f GT vore fic. Vore is platonic, safe, willing, and fluffy!]A cute little encounter in The Mystic Woods. Written as a gift for my friend @nommy-thoughts on tumblr! (plus they helped edit the final version)This fic features the “Evil(TM)” half-giant wizard Yonah HaEsh, the Princess Sophia, and two special guest stars that belong to Nommy! Everyone featured in this story is an adult!
Series: Mystic Woods [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Kudos: 3





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah this story is a spiritual sequel to this fic by Nommy-Thoughts 
> 
> https://nommy-thoughts.tumblr.com/post/185238387322/in-which-a-giant-wizard-noms-a-firewitch
> 
> It is not necessary to read before this one, as I provide enough context but it is a fantastic little story!

\----

They cut a very odd figure walking alone in the woods. Short, scrawny, their travel backpack was full to bursting, and wild bright red hair contained under a rather stylish bandana. The detailing shimmered in a way that, to those in the know, clearly indicated enchanted crystalline fibers. Ok so they weren’t really alone. They did have a cat with them. Sitting on the backpack as a half loaf, almost entirely black. Though most scholars, if they were to write of this in the future, wouldn’t count the cat as another person. Even if it was a witch’s familiar, in practicality, a cat isn’t the same as another person who can fight and keep watch and hunt and set up camp, especially in a dangerous magical forest. And yet the witch kept a steady gate, confident in their safety. 

It had been a few years since Aji had been through these parts and nothing was the same. “These parts” referring to the woods as a whole, not this part of the woods, they had never been to this area. Not that they expected it to. This was The Mystic Woods, it was in constant flux and they hadn’t seen much of it the first time. The probability of them coming across any of the locations they’d encountered before was slim. And yet they had hope! 

The cat yawned. 

The witch sighed.

“Mayhaps I shouldn’t. I mean, who in their right mind seeks out evil?”

The cat’s tail flicked around the witch's neck and in their face. 

“You usually attempt to be the voice of reason and dissuade me from such foolishness.”

“Usually your little side-quests don’t come with steak dinner” said the cat, almost drooling at the memory. She settled for briefly digging her claws into Aji’s shoulder. 

“Ow,” Aji said, even though it didn’t really hurt much. “Do all cats think with their stomachs or am I just blessed?”

The way the cat’s tail twitched made it clear that Aji had insulted cats as a species. Well, Soot would be getting no steak unless they found the place. Or more accurately stumbled upon it by the grace of the forest. 

There was absolutely no way to infer the direction, only wander and try to find landmarks. Aji remembered there was a pool of water connected to a stream behind the tower, so once they found a stream of comparable familiarity, they followed it. Even if they never arrived at their destination, at least they had fresh water! And it was always nice to camp near a lively brook. 

Then they turned a corner and across the river was …

The tower. The wizard’s tower. Complete with garden and sizable orchard. Mostly different types of apples.

Aji blinked at the tower. “Oh, hello,” they said. “That was fast.”

Soot, who had been licking her paw to groom herself, looked at the tower as well. “Almost like the forest wanted us to find it,” she commented. Aji nodded. They’d sort of got that vibe as well, and they knew to trust Soot’s intuition on that sort of thing.

And they both thought the same thing: something was wrong. Aji vaguely recalled a tale about the forest taking people where they were needed. Did Yonah need help? Was he in trouble? Surely it wasn’t urgent. Or maybe it was! Maybe the forest found the closest person who could be of help. 

Doing their best impression of their cat, Aji stealthily made their way around the tower. Their instincts were on point for they found people lurking in the garden. 

Two humans. Dressed like commoners., 

They weren’t even trying to hide, and one was so large Aji couldn’t imagine it possible for him regardless of effort. The other, a woman, was about their size, but more muscular, sporting a matching outfit to the man, and an intricate braid that sprawled on the ground as she knelt. The pair were messing with the sizzling snakeberry shrubs. 

Stealing more like!

And in broad daylight. They must have planned this for when Yonah was out. It was up to Aji to deal with these fools. And deal with them they could. That must be why the forest brought them here.

They didn’t fancy fighting the large one, though confident with their magic, if he managed to get a punch in they might be in trouble; he looked like a bodyguard. Best to get him out of the picture quickly and efficiently. 

No, Aji wasn’t going to kill him. Don’t be stupid. 

Behind their back they gathered a small but concentrated flame. Eyes on the man’s large rear end, it presented the perfect target when he bent down to help the woman. In the blink of an eye they released the bolt of fire. 

“YEEEOWCH!”

To their enormous surprise the man rocketed into the air. He must have leapt three feet up at least! And came back down with a near ground shaking THUD. So focused on the leaping man, they didn’t notice the woman was casting magic until the pair was obscured by sparkling purple dust. 

So startled, the witch’s hair became a tower of flames, ignoring and obscuring the bandana. But a moment later they whipped off the piece of fabric, the crystex runes pulsing. A small gust of wind made quick work of the dust cloud. They hoped the culprits hadn’t managed to run very far. They had not.

The woman was standing, fists raised and she looked, really weird, like some fancy automaton made of polished painted porcelain. Soot leapt to the ground hissing, pulsing with magic, ready for battle. The man was facing away, hands on his still smoking rear end. Aji powered up their magic; their hair was like a bonfire, their eyes two meteors entering the atmosphere. 

The man turned around with a fierce snarl and… While his eyes weren’t as intense as Aji’s they were bright, and his hair was smoking fiercely as the roots glowed. 

Recognition dawned on the witch and wizard. Their respective fires extinguished. 

“Aji?!” said the man. Who was much too small to be -

“Yonah?!” 

The woman didn’t take her eyes off Aji, “You know them?!”

Yonah ignored his pain and approached Aji. Aji stepped back and felt their head growing hot again. 

Not thieves. No. This problem was of a magical nature. Someone had cursed Yonah! Most likely another firewitch, if firewitch power was needed to undo it. 

“Something wrong?”

“I- I-” Aji was still processing, “Who- who did this to you?”

Yonah and Sophia exchanged glances, “Did what exactly?”

“Turned you human! Was it a fairy!? Did you eat a member of a High Court or something, or-”

Yonah grinned, showing his still very much giantfolk fangs.

“While I have done that,” he said, as if remembering an especially good sandwich, “I haven’t been turned human.”

He knelt down and for a moment was eye-level with Aji. That felt unnatural, they shouldn't be able to stare into his face like this, on such equal footing, though Yonah didn’t seem so bothered. Then with a wave of his hand he returned to his natural height and smiled down at the much relieved little fire witch, who jumped onto his thigh and did their best to embrace his portly middle. The cat, who had been squatting in some berry bramble, ready to channel any spells, zoomed out to climb up the wizard. 

“Thank goodness!” Aji said, much relieved. 

“But a lot has happened to me recently,” he said, pressing a palm to Aji’s back to reciprocate the hug. 

Sophia ran over, climbed up the giant’s hair to sit on his shoulders, she glanced at the cat rubbing herself against her wizard’s stubble and looked down at Aji. 

“For starters,” he said, indicating Sophia-

“You kidnapped a princess!” Aji’s eyes literally sparkled, seeing the tiara secure in the girl’s dense wavy hair. Still, the woman’s odd, marbleized complexion and joints, and filigree that spiraled artistically over her form, especially across her face, made Aji concerned. 

Yonah blushed and scratched the back of his neck. 

“More like I was given one,” he admitted, then gestured at Sophia in an attempt at formality. 

“It says kidnapped on the paperwork” Sophia chided, and Yonah sighed. 

“Introducing Her Highness Sophia of Orr.”

Sophia stepped onto his palm which he lowed to his lap next to Aji “Sophia this is Aji, oh and Soot.” he added after the cat meowed loudly, “They stayed at my tower for a night a few years back while passing through the woods!”

“It is, um,” Aji had never met royalty before, they hadn’t a single clue as to the proper conduct. Thankfully Sophia took the initiative by grabbing one of Aji’s hands in two of her own and shaking vigorously. 

“Pleasure to meet you Aji! And you Soot,” Sophia smiled at the cat which didn’t seem to care much and had crawled up to Yonah’s neck to scratch herself on Yonah’s stubble. 

“Your hands!” Aji exclaimed, cold and smooth and hard as stone! This wasn’t just a glamour! “What on earth-“

“Oh, right, Yonah here cursed me. Ok half cursed me,” she corrected as Yonah huffed, “I can turn into glass, pretty resilient stuff. Useful when facing an unknown magical assailant.”

Aji hadn’t known what to expect from a princess but this wasn’t it. She spoke very plainly, her voice hard and clear. Not a hint of refinement. That was a relief, they wouldn’t have to worry about offending the princess with their lack of etiquette. 

“Shall we continue this inside?” Yonah asked the pair, “I need to change my pants.”

“Sorry,” Aji said. “I thought you were garden thieves.”

Joining the cat on his shoulder, the three held on as Yonah pushed a little magic into his feet, leaping to snag the windowsill and climbed into the tower. 

/Owww/ Bending his legs for the jump stretched the scorched skin of his ass. But he made it into the tower, taking his princess and guests to the living room, placing them on the coffee table upon which was a human sized chair and ottoman before disappearing into his bedroom. 

“So this half curse-”

“It lasts only four hours.” Sophia correctly interpreted, “But I don’t need it now.” and she said some magic words. The air around her rippled like a mirage and she was flesh again. She looked like a normal human. 

“Seems very involved to protect a princess, it must have been a lot of work and cost a lot of money.” 

“Yeah well, it wasn’t really to protect me. I mean, it was kinda but… um,” Sophia narrowed her eyes, “how much do you know about Yonah?”

Aji sat on the ottoman, letting Sophia take her chair. Soot jumped down to sniff around the table.

“Uh, not a lot,” Aji admitted, shrugging a bit. “I was only here a day. Well, less than a day, technically, though it was across two days. I stayed the night. Anyway, I know he’s half fire witch, half giant, and he’s Evil, and some of the stuff that tends to go with…” they waved a hand in a circular gesture. “those.” Aji paused. Actually, that was kind of a concerning lack of information. They were in the house of someone they barely knew, someone they’d just injured, someone evil. Not the safest scenario. Still, they thought they could trust Yonah. Hopefully they wouldn’t regret it.

Yeah trusting evil was probably not smart, but evil didn’t necessarily mean bad. One could be evil and still be a good person, and one could be a hero and be a massive shitstain on the underwear of the world.

Besides, the princess clearly liked and trusted him. Aji shrugged again. “Yeah, so. A bit, but a lot of it is kinda generic. Why?”

That made Sophia a bit concerned. So friendly after knowing Yonah for almost no time at all. Maybe that was just how Aji was. They and Yonah were both firewitches, maybe that helped with familiarity.

Regardless “Right, and I’m guessing you know he eats people… if not and you were only joking about the fairies before... his answer wasn’t a joke.”

The princess looked very hard at Aji, careful for any change in attitude towards Yonah. 

“I mean, he never /explicitly/ told me but, when I was here last uh- well he is an evil giant, they tend to do that. All ‘Fee Fi Fo Fum’ right?” then the pieces fell into place. “Ah! You mean he- And the curse is for-“

Sophia nodded, “He can’t digest glass, and I don’t need to breathe, or eat, or piss in this form.”

Recovering from hearing a princess swear so casually, Aji’s mind circled back to “But, that’s even crazier! All that trouble to eat one princess?”

“Yep,” Sophia said with a grim finality, but not with respect to what Aji thought, “I don’t mind it, but I didn't want you thinking he did something clever for my benefit. Yonah's my best friend in the world... now. but he wasn’t when he did this to me.”

Aji wasn’t going to press it. They’d just met the princess and barely knew Yonah, only as a passing acquaintance really. Actually they had to follow up with one thing. 

“Why are you telling me this?”

Sophia looked up, absentmindedly petting Soot, who’d come back while they were talking and jumped into the princess’s lap, and didn’t answer for a good 30 seconds. 

“I wanted to break the subject to you gently; the notion that he eats people.”

Aji did not think that had been very gentle. They did not say this out loud.

“Apparently his friends, his wizard friends, his human friends from wizard school, didn’t know for many years; until I moved in really, and while they mostly took it well, there were some mixed reactions,” Sophia explained. 

“And?” Aji did not fail to notice Sophia’s tone hadn’t really ended the sentence. “The purpose of telling me?”

“Right! Long story short, he wants to eat you,” she smiled wickedly, all of her previous sour gloom gone, replaced by a weird aura of excitement, it was almost the same excitement Yonah had displayed when Aji let him lick them. Sophia was somehow excited FOR yonah. “Especially after burning him. That’s a sensation he rarely encounters, he won’t let it go unpunished.”

“Oh! Is that all!? I knew that!”

That earned Aji an eyebrow raise from Sophia. 

Aji, though concerned by the princess’s (there was no other word for it) evil mood, smiled and laughed, “I figured. I mean, he wanted to last time, I just didn’t let him. So when he saw it was me who Uh, shot at him, He got this look in his eye like, Like--”

“--Like he did some quick recalculating and concluded that, because you attacked him, even if you forbid it last time, you’re still on the menu?” Sophia supplied. 

“That’s- that’s it exactly.” They weren’t sure how they felt about that description, but it was incredibly accurate. 

“If he didn’t know you, he’d’ve done it already!” Sophia noted. 

“You’re wrong, I wouldn’t have eaten them,” Yonah entered the room in a fresh set of overalls. 

“Don’t fucking lie!” Sophia looked offended that he had contradicted her. She would have stood up if Soot wasn’t in her lap, “You eat almost everyone who attacks you!”

Yonah sat in his armchair and scratched Sophia on the head with a finger, and then stroked Soot. “Only if it’s safe to do so.” he picked up Sophia and placed her in his lap. A much better seat than a chair, even a comfy one. 

Sophia loudly rolled her eyes.

“but I’m not stupid enough to eat a firewitch without their permission.”

She elbowed him in the stomach. “AhHA you admit you are stupid!” Sophia had been waiting for the opportunity to use that line ever since she thought of it a few weeks ago. 

The wizard snorted, “Walked right into that one.” Then he turned to Aji. His face became a little red as he looked them over, a small amount of drool escaping his lips. His eyes were so fixed on Aji That Sophia half expected him to shove the little witch into his mouth at any second. Did Aji look nervous too?

“No doubt you would turn me into a pile of ash if I tried, unless I managed to kill you first.”

Aji sat up a little too fast and got a small kink in their neck. Just a moment before they had been sitting in a would-be-friend’s living room, it was now a monster’s lair, a magical monster’s lair. Yonah looked (starved? Ravenous?). They smiled hesitantly. If this half giant that they in all honestly barely knew even dared to make a move they would be ready. Soot didn’t wait. She hissed and jumped down from Sophia’s lap onto Yonah’s, claws first.

“Do I have your permission?” 

A few seconds ago they had been so sure of their answer to this inevitable request. Now they stuttered.

“Yonah!” Sophia hissed, and Yonah half came out of his stupor. “Stop looking at them like you’re five days starved and surrounded by delicious party guests!”

Yonah’s face turned so red Sophia thought his hair would start to smoke. He also looked away from Aji to glare at Sophia. 

“I was never tempted to eat anyone at the wedding and you know it!” Yonah couldn’t let Aji think he was some sort of man eating monster. He wasn’t.

Turning back to Aji, he tried to reassure them. 

“I don’t think of smallfolk as food.” he said with a wave of his hand. “Anyways, if I’m going to eat you, I’d like you to use the protection charm.” 

That got Aji’s attention. Not that Yonah didn’t already have it, but the word “charm” was intriguing, and the word “protection” was very comforting around a hungry half-giant with an extreme fancy for spicy food, which, technically, Aji happened to be.

“The slayers’ emergency spell*, or a different one?” Aji asked, their nerves replaced with genuine curiosity.

(*This spell is used widely by adventures but originated with giant slayers.)

“Yeah it’s different,” Yonah said. “This kinda protects you from just about everything that causes physical harm to your skin. It’s a bunch of thinly layered shields against anything and everything we could think of.”

“Ooh, neat,” Aji said. “Wait. We? You and Sophia, or...?” 

“My- um,” Yonah swallowed, “My friends… from the academy. They’re the ones who developed it. After they found out I eat people.. see...”

“Sophia said they didn’t always know,” said Aji. 

“Uhhuh, and they found out that I normally don’t kill people that I eat and wanted to well…uh” He was trying to avoid saying ‘feed themselves to me’. 

“The Curiosity of wizards is the mother of ridiculous and unnecessary invention?” Aji supplied, grinning.

The wizard and the princess laughed, and Aji grinned harder, delighted their quip had been so well received. Their hair glowed, and their eyes sparkled.

“I was gonna let you eat me even with the slayer spell if you wanted,” Aji said cheerfully when the pair had calmed down again. “I mean, you did spook me with that almost-threat, and if you’d kept that up, yeah, you /would/ have been burned, but so long as it’s a friendly nom, it’s fine. I didn’t even know you normally let folks go, so that’s nice to know!”

“Wait you didn’t?”

Both Yonah and Sophia were stunned. This was an odd little witch indeed. 

“Nah, never came up. But you seemed pretty casual about the idea, so I figured you didn’t mean to eat me in chunks or anything!” They said, also very casual. 

Sophia looked astonished. “Say, why were you so ok with the idea?”

Aji was about to answer but Yonah remembered something Aji had said on their first visit. 

“You’ve been eaten by a friend before! Another giant!” Yonah turned to Sophia who’s brain blue screened a bit. Aji was grinning ear to ear, hair shimmering with light. 

“It’s not… common. Not even uncommon. But I know I’m not the only giant who occasionally eats their friends… it’s just. Well you’re still putting your friend’s lives at risk.” Yonah explained. “Most stop short of actually swallowing, since tasting is pretty great on it’s own. however... if said friend is a mage who can teleport in case of an emergency…”

“Correct!” Aji said like a game show host. “You really don’t need to use that charm if it’s too much work. We can use the slayer spell instead.”

Sophia snorted, “Like my curse, he’s not doing it solely for your safety.”

“Oh?” Aji asked, looking up at Yonah. Yonah’s look of embarrassment returned. Aji grinned, looking to Sophia again. “Do tell.”

The red tinge of Yonah’s cheeks deepened while Sophia revealed more. “It extends the length of time he can keep you in his stomach. The slayer spell lasts 15 minutes at most, and that’s if you’ve boosted it enough. This lasts an hour. This is for his enjoyment.”

“Oh! Then sure!” Aji was intrigued. They had only taken the briefest excursions into their friend’s gut before, using the aforementioned Slayers Spell. It was quite comfy, and they always wished they could spend more time, but it was annoying to cast it over and over and over. Not that they hadn’t, but. Annoying. “So, you want to do this now or?”

“Naw,” Yonah shook his head, “Later, the day is still young, and we need to finish the gardening,” he looked at Sophia as if to say ‘See. I can restrain myself’. “But we can show you the spell.” He picked up the humans and cat and took them back upstairs. 

Sophia sat on Yonah’s shoulder as he found the procedural scroll and the reagents. Future self would thank him for setting up ahead of time. 

“What do you think?” Yonah asked when Aji had read the scroll over many times.

Aji nodded. “I think I understand how it works. In that overly complicated wizard-spell way.” They tipped their head back to look up at Yonah and teased, “You wizards like making things harder for everyone, yourselves included, don’t you? I bet I could make this more efficient.” So saying, Aji swung their backpack off, rifled through it for a few moments, and pulled out a spare piece of parchment and a quill. Adjusting their glasses and laying out the blank and procedural scrolls, they started to scribble notes, murmuring to theirself as they went.

“If this component is just for this and that, you could swap it for [ingredient], which is cheaper and does all that. You only need the expensive stuff if you need its /other/ properties, and I don’t see anything drawing off of that. And it looks like you could leave this one out altogether, you’d just have to rework a sigil or two, I know I’ve got one that would do that…”

Yonah desperately wanted to see what they were writing as they wrote it. He took Sophia off his shoulder and with a POOF, was standing on his desk, looming over the witch. So engrossed in their work they didn’t seem to notice until-

“Rude,” Aji said absently, reaching over their shoulder and swatting vaguely at Yonah without actually touching him, just waving their hand through the air in the general vicinity of his knee. “You don’t get to read over my shoulder /and/ sniffle at me. Pick one or the other. Or neither.”

Sophia tried to follow along, but she just wasn’t at the level of understanding as the more experienced mages. So she gave up and occupied herself playing with Soot, who had watched only the first part of Aji’s notetaking and was more than happy to chase the princess’s braid as she swung it around.

“Aji,” Yonah said, as they nearly finished the ‘improved’ charm. 

“A problem?”

“Not exactly, but for this to work,” his smile broadened, “The caster needs to be a fire witch.”

“Hm?” Aji furrowed their brow and scoured their work. Then smiled a bit awkwardly, “Ooh, yeah, my bad. I forgot wizards can’t use fire witch magic.” They frowned thoughtfully at their work. “Yeah, you’d still need to use most of those magical components. In my defense, I don’t usually write spells in Wizard.”

“I can’t say I'm disappointed, it’s made it much easier for you to cast it!” Yonah grinned, “I must send a copy to Abibi*, you never know when this could be useful”

(*Abibi = my little father.)

Aji brightened again. “I’d definitely wanna do some tests first to make sure it worked right,” they said. “I mean, it should, but to be sure.”

“Does this mean you can cast the charm more easily too?” Sophia asked. 

“I don’t know if my magic is… well, hot enough,” he said, “Though I bet Avshi would be willing to test it out.” 

Aji hummed a bit, looking more closely at their parchment “I might have also made some assumptions about the magic of the person it’s cast on, too,” they admitted. “Should test that too.” They stood and rolled up the spell-in-progress. “But, for your regular spell, if we just substitute fire witch magic for wizard magic, and leave all the ingredients in, it should make it more potent. Which, for this kind of spell, means it would last longer.”

“By how much?”

Aji looked at the scroll a bit longer, then estimated, “About 4 hours, I think. Longer than usual, not total.” Aji grinned. “Seems to be a theme, the number 4.” 

“Huh?” Yonah didn’t get it.

“Sophia’s curse also lasts 4 hours,” they explained. Of course the charm would now last for 5 hours!

The princess and the wizard exchanged meaningful glances that Aji did not catch. Soot did but said nothing.

“Must be good luck in these parts!” they said. “You said something about gardening?” 

The gardening took a lot longer with Aji. Not because Soot decided the best place to sit was Yonah’s shoulder, and not because Aji didn’t know what to do but because they kept asking questions. They were very excited to find a number of plants they did not recognize, so Yonah had to explain what they were. There were many plants that Aji was impressed Yonah had at all for they were rare or dangerous, and inquired as to how he acquired and tamed them. 

Yonah was more than happy to explain everything. Sophia was interested too but still grew a bit bored. She knew most of this already. 

“We should probably get dinner ready,” Sophia suggested around 3 in the afternoon.

The witch and wizard looked a bit confused. 

“Dude if you’re gonna eat them, I don’t think they want much food in there.” 

Red seemed to be the color Yonah’s face would eventually stick at. Especially when his stomach growled as it knew it would get a special treat tonight. 

Sophia looked at Aji, ignoring Yonah’s discomfort. “You’ll want to wait a few hours after he eats, unless you’re cool with sitting in some nasty sludge.”

She smiled as Yonah put a hand to his stomach. He didn’t really appreciate knowing what it was like in there, even if Sophia was a fan of the place. He didn’t stop her from talking however, he knew she was forever getting back at him for the first time he ate her, when he’d used illusions to make it quite the harrowing experience. Though if he played his cards right, tonight he was in for a truly legendary dessert. 

“Yes, I’d very much like to not be sitting in any sludge,” Aji agreed. “I know it’s not quite vomit, but it’s still close, and gross.”

“What about tea?” Yonah asked before he could stop himself. If he was going to eat so early, he’d like to still have an evening tea. 

The question was unexpected so Aji took about half a minute to answer. 

“I- suppose tea would be alright,” they said, but only after receiving a nod from Sophia.

“Is the wizard going to make steak again!?” Soot asked, kneading Yonah’s shoulders with her claws. 

“I don’t know,” Aji told her. “Soot wants to know if you’ll serve her steak again.”

Yonah looked at the cat as best he could without straining his neck, “Sorry, but I haven’t had any delivered recently. But I have lamb.”

Soot’s tail twitched as she meowed her approval. 

“Aji? You don’t happen to have any of your special metpeli with you?”

“I do!” Aji said cheerfully. From their pockets they drew out an impressively large sack. Even Sophia could smell the powerfully spicy vegetable, it made her eyes water. “I couldn’t come by without a proper gift,” they said, but put the bag back into the pocket, and Sophia coughed a bit. “But how about we wait until we can use them properly.”

Yonah huffed, but they were right. Sophia was just glad the peppers were gone. 

She wasn’t so glad when Yonah made use of the peppers in that night’s dinner. Though she managed to convince him to make some of the food less spicy so she could actually eat it without melting. 

It did strike Sophia as odd, when Yonah started eating with a lot more enthusiasm than normal. It was just lamb curry. It wasn’t special. 

“It is special though!” he said “the metpeliim Aji brought are only grown by them!”

Aji smiled. “I think he’s just enjoying the preview.”

Sophia looked at them both, confused “Preview?”

“When a fire witch infuses their magic into hot peppers, the peppers end up tasting like them!” Yonah said with delight and another bite. 

Sophia blanched “What! I don’t want to taste them!” but it was too late, the peppers were in her meal too. 

Aji laughed. “Sorry. They don’t taste like me exactly, though, not to humans. They taste like my magic! Or like my magic tastes to largefolk, anyway, so since you’re not a largefolk, and you don’t have largefolk tastebuds, they don’t taste like if you licked me or something.”

Sophia considered this information and eventually finished the rest of her dinner. She did give Yonah a stink eye for not telling her sooner why these peppers were so special. 

The preview of course, is nothing compared to the real thing. 

And yonah would say as much if his mouth wasn’t currently occupied. Not that he didn’t get the message across. Aji was fully aware as the massive tongue ran across their face and torso for the tenth time in the last 3 minutes. They didn’t really understand how the half giant could maneuver his tongue around when they took up all the space, but they weren’t complaining. 

They fought back against their assailant with as much gusto as they could muster, and tried their best not to hit their funny bone on yonah’s teeth. They failed at that only once, but the teeth were hard to avoid and they could feel the spots where there would be bruises in the morning. 

Thankfully they weren’t stuck in his mouth the entirety of the tasting session. There was a lot of just being licked, like by a giant dog, and nibbling at their limbs. 

“Ey that tickles!!” They cried out as yonah pressed his front teeth into their side like a dog with a chew toy, but more gentle. The massive front teeth ground against their ribcage which felt very peculiar and it hurt a bit to laugh as his tongue tickled their side. 

Yonah was aware that most people didn’t really appreciate being treated like a chew toy, but he couldn’t help himself. People taste really good. And FireWitches taste even better than normal people, even better than royalty! Because FireWitches are spicy, and FireWitches themselves love spicy food. So yonah, a half giant who loves the taste of both spicy food and people… well, getting to taste another FireWitch was a special treat indeed, one he was going to enjoy to the fullest. 

“Yonah, im getting sore!” 

At Ajis protests Yonah finally stopped and released his friend, licking his lips. “Perhaps I did get a little enthusiastic,” he said, careful to not apologize for something he was not actually sorry for.

“I take it you’re ready to cast the spell? Because I am very much ready to eat you.”

Aji shrugged “I suppose so.” They cast a spell to clean themselves before the spit dried, but they smiled and winked all the same. And so did Yonah as he carried them and Sophia up to the workshop. 

Ohhh that sensation was very interesting! The spell took about 10 minutes to set up, and only because Aji wanted to take their time to really learn it, but it was cast, and the air in the workshop tingled with electricity. And Aji’s skin… it was like that pins and needles feeling when your foot falls asleep but as it was just about to fade and hovering just at skin level. It did not impede their ability to feel other things as they pet Soot to assure her that they were fine. 

“I never approved this!” she said. 

“You didn’t approve of Mitz either but I’ve been fine!”

Aji stood up again. They and Sophia were on the workshop bench. Aji in little booty shorts that said “Don’t Even Think About It” embroidered on the butt, and a black crop top that said nothing. Sophia had stared at the shorts but mostly out of jealousy. She was also changed out of her normal clothes and into silken pajamas. 

Soot remained unclothed except for her bandana that matched Ajis, and turned around as Yonah picked up her witch. But she rotated her head to keep an eye on the hungry giant. 

He didn’t want to waste any of his precious time. And he was hungry! He’d eaten a light dinner just to be extra polite, and for the last 30 minutes had been drinking small amounts of water mixed with mint. Plus he had brushed his teeth of course. He was evil, not a jerk. Ok so he was a jerk but he had standards. 

Yet he didn’t shove the witch into his mouth.

“You can go down feet first or head first, your choice,” he said. “But don’t take too long choosing.”

Aji considered that they had just spent a good ten minutes with their head in his mouth, and figured maybe they could observe some of the process. 

“I’ll go feet first!” They said, and Yonah smiled, lifting them even higher up, holding them by their armpits. 

He opened his mouth wide and lowered the witch down so that their legs settled on his tongue but at an angle, so they kinda slid into his mouth up to their lower thigh. They tried not to squirm too much now, as their feet were at the back of his mouth and could make him gag if they hit the wrong spot. Or maybe not. Assuming Yonah ate plenty of folks who were determined to do their best to stop the wizard from swallowing them; he must not have the same gag reflex as a human. Especially if he could swallow one. 

Aji was looking right into Yonah’s eyes as he carefully fit their legs into his mouth. His expression was one of great concentration but also extreme delight. It was clear he wanted nothing more than to get them down into his stomach. 

However he took his time. Swallowing gently and steadily. For which they were grateful. This was very different from being eaten by Mitz, who was a full sized giant. Aji mistakenly thought it might be less constricting, as Yonah’s throat couldn’t be as strong. They were very very wrong. It was moreso. It had nothing to do with strength, there simply wasn’t as much space so their legs were nearly crushed. Nearly. The pressure was great but It wasn’t painful. Actually, after the moments of surprise, it was a fairly pleasant snugness. Like a hug, or a heavy blanket.

Yonah’s mouth itself was also considerably smaller than Mitz’s, and their sides brushed up against his teeth, though were not injured. At one point Yonah’s tongue moved and Aji’s right arm was pressed into a molar, but as soon as Aji yelped Yonah corrected, swallowing a bit faster.

There was one moment of genuine distress, one they had not prepared for. Their waist and legs were in yonah’s throat, which was fine, if tight, but now, with each successive swallow, their upper body pulled into the same tight space, all the air was pressed out of their lungs. They could not breathe! They hoped Yonah got them down before they passed out. Surely he could. It wasn’t a very long trip, but they were a large object. 

In fact their feet were already free of the esophagus! Now their knees! They wriggled their legs. Feeling and hearing Yonah laugh while he gasped for breath. Aji could feel his heart against their whole body, beating almost as fast as theirs. And then they were down, pushed into a larger chamber, but one that still had little room, though their weight stretched it out a bit. 

And they breathed. 

That was just as bad as with Mitz, though the mint water helped, and Aji quickly ripped two holes in space by their mouth that connected to some spot in the garden, cycling fresh air, even if the smell only lessened slightly. Next time they would know to hold a small breath before being swallowed.

Sophia had seen Yonah eat a lot of folks, friends and enemies, but never with such relish as he did this little firewitch. He took his time, savoring every moment, until at one point they gave a startled yelp, so he hurried it up. But even as he caught his breath, he smiled, and he was drooling rather excessively. She watched his middle to see when Aji would be settled but it was difficult until she caught a hint of movement. Aji was small like herself, smaller even! and even then, when Yonah ate one person it wasn’t noticeable unless they were screaming or you knew to pay attention. He just looked decently full, just like he did after breakfast. Nothing unusual. 

The princess leapt from the table to Yonah’s lap and leaned on his stomach. Feeling Aji move around to confirm the witch was fine. 

“How’s it in there?” Sophia called through the flesh. 

There was more movement before an answer came. 

“Smelly!” Aji called cheerfully.

Yonah made a breathy grunt, and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“They’re not wrong Yonah, it does smell pretty bad in there,” Sophia looked up at the Giant, who was still pouting.

“It’s a stomach. I drank mint water! What more do you want?”

In the midst of this conversation, Aji was getting settled. Figuring out the best way to sit or lay down in this oddly shaped space that would to some extent conform to their body, yet maintained a shape and orientation. Trying this in the dark for a few seconds failed, even with their glowing eyes, so they brought a little more light forth. Not in the form of any mage lights, from their hair. No actual fire, but close, a lot of heat, a lot of energy. 

Yonah licked his lips, enjoying Aji’s attempt to get comfortable. And their warmth.

You know that feeling after eating a warm bowl of soup? It was like that but much much better. The heat spreading from his midsection was incredibly soothing, especially knowing it came from a friend. A friend who seemed to have settled but was still moving a lot. 

Once their space was illuminated it was time to explore! Not that… there was much to explore. There were the pink walls, that for Aji were more orange thanks to their light, shining with mucus, and moving with uncertain purpose. Pushing against their back, rolling down their sides. All the folds lead to the small rougher ring of flesh by Aji’s feet, where the fluid was slowly draining. By their head was a similar ring. Tightly closed, it was hard to imagine they’d come through it at all. “Your stomach is so /small/, Yonah!” Aji called with a laugh, patting one of the walls. Mitz had a lot more room. Not that they particularly minded. It was kind of cozy in here.

There was an unfortunate amount of fluids which, displaced by Aji, came up to their hips. A lot of water of course but Aji suspected a good portion was swallowed drool. 

Their own fault for tasting so good, though some of it was the stomach reacting to their presence. From just the taste it had started to get ready for whatever meal Yonah was about to eat, and it hasn’t yet figured out how to determine if that meal is digestible or not. Yonah had assured them that this was a temporary reaction, and Sophia had confirmed it, having been the one to actually experience it. Since there weren’t solids or sludge, Aji didn’t mind the liquid too much. It was warm, and the light from their hair flickered prettily on the surface.

“I’m going to make that tea!” Yonah declared after a good fifteen minutes of just enjoying the warmth. Sophia too had been leaning against his middle, and half dozing. But not so much that she didn’t grab on as he stood, for he did not move to scoop her into his hands. 

Aji also protested “Already! What the heck! I’m enjoying my tea free chambers!”

Yonah hummed a bit and walked over To the trap door as Sophia scrambled up to his shoulder. Aji continued to protest as Yonah made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Though they weren’t protesting the fact that Yonah took the stairs at a more jaunty gait than normal so that they bounced in his stomach. 

“Are you seriously getting the tea so soon!? I’m warning you! Don’t make me angry or I could hurt you!” they said.

Yonah rubbed his stomach affectionately as he got out all his supplies, including the fresh leaves from the garden and lay them out. “Aji, I know exactly how much of a danger you are to me. And that I could get seriously hurt if I make you angry.” He plucked Sophia from his shoulder so she could help him. Failing to teach her how to cook in preparation for spell components and potions, he had recently moved onto tea making. She picked that up a lot better, though it only made him more confused as to why normal cooking seemed a monumental challenge for the princess. 

“I’m making this tea from scratch Aji.” he finally informed them, “and I cannot just quick dry these with my magic, it ruins the flavor. So It will take a little more time.”

“Oh!” Aji replied “You could have said something a few minutes ago!”

“And miss out on your wonderful protests?” He snorted “I think not. What flavor should I make tonight?” 

That question he directed to Sophia but before she could answer Aji interjected, “With what we gathered in the garden today I think I’d like to bathe in hadansa and etrogan.”

“An interesting combination,” Yonah mused. “Never thought of it before. Maybe if I add pielpeli!”

“Oh that’s brilliant! An earthy, spicy tea!” Aji greatly approved. 

Sophia nodded as well though Aji couldn’t see but offered an additional suggestion. “Can we use the matokpeli, you should use them more, rather than your metpeli, which” and she gave him a stink eye “Live up to their name. I feel like I’m going to die every time I smell you cooking with them!”

Yonah considered and also poked himself in the stomach to ask Aji’s opinion. 

“A lovely idea! It will add some sweetness to counteract the earthy hadansa!” 

Aji settled in as Yonah demonstrated how to prepare the tea and Sophia followed along. There were more than just the three ingredients, those were just the main flavors. She prepped and even used magic to dry them. It wasn’t fire witch magic, it was a special spell developed by normal witches long ago to make the best tea ingredients. 

It took about thirty minutes to prepare before it was ready to be steep. And It only took that long because Aji was figuring out how to give belly rubs to a half giant, which distracted Yonah every few minutes, not that he was going to complain. 

Finally he started to heat up water in the kettle. It was rose water, made of the garden’s roses. Not the ruby roses, those make the most disgusting tea, just normal roses. Normal roses that are grown in magic soil with magic water and are specifically primed for the application of spells/charms/curses. 

The tea was made! Yonah took the teapot, cups, a few cakes for Sophia, and Sophia, to the reading room. Oh and took Aji as well, but as they are in his stomach that wasn’t something he had to think about doing. 

He filled his cup with the piping hot tea, and poured some for Sophia as well. Gave her a wicked grin which she returned, and he took a large gulp. 

“Ow, /HEY/!” Aji bellowed as they were doused in the scalding liquid, which did not hurt them one bit. Still, they flailed in surprise, fire magic flowing defensively into their hands. One slapped the surface of the liquid surrounding them, sending up steam, and the other landed on the flesh of Yonah’s stomach wall.

“Hheheheh ow!” Yonah winced as for the second time that day he felt the pain of a burn. 

“A warning next time would be nice, you jerk!” Aji called up, still annoyed. Sparks flickered in their hair, threatening to burst into flames.

“Hey, I’m a fire witch, and I'm evil!” Yonah said, still laughing.

Aji scowled. “Jerk,” they reiterated. Calming down a bit, they ran their hands through their hair to snuff the sparks. “Just so you know, you’ve got a handprint burned into your stomach lining now.”

“Worth it!” Yonah sighed. Sophia was snickering with her tea in hand, blowing on it until it was cool enough to sip at. It was perfect. 

She also ate several little tea cakes, and yonah looked at her with more than a hint of jealousy. The rest of his look was just admiration. Sophia knew exactly how adorable she was, and how adorable yonah found it to watch her do things like eat food he made. It was no surprise to her when he scooped her up for a kiss. She was surprised when he took the last bit of her cake right from her hands with his tongue.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to eat anything with Aji in your belly!” she said, loud enough for Aji to hear and Yonah felt his little guest thrash.

“He WHAT! YONAH! You promised!”

Speaking easily through the tiny bit of cake Yonah assured Aji “It’s just a small bit of cake, licked it out of Sophia’s hands” that last bit conveyed how miniscule the amount was. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Fine but not anymore alright! I will burn you!” They grimaced as they heard him swallow and waited for the small amount of pastry mush to make its way down. It really was a small amount but it was still annoying. 

They could feel the chuckles reverberate around them as Yonah replied “Alright. No more. But I will drink more tea. Just let me know when to stop before you drown!”

He felt the kick from that statement that was accompanied by “Don’t worry, I will let you know.” But he just held Sophia to his face to drink in her scent. Belly full of fire witch, arms full of friend. It was a very nice moment. 

That lasted a long time. Yonah continued to hold Sophia as they both sipped their tea, and Sophia continued to eat a bit more cake.

Eventually she yawned, “Yonah I do believe it’s time for us to go to bed. Ready for the last surprise for Aji?”

Without saying anything Yonah nodded and kissed the princess again. Sophia got out of his grasp. Knowing that after the taste session with Aji, Yonah wouldn’t be as interested in tasting her, Sophia set her curse and stood a glass statue in front of the giant. 

He grinned and brought her to his mouth, opening wide for her to crawl in. 

There was a layer of flavor left on the glass but it was quickly licked off and he swallowed her down. He made sure to go smoothly, not making too much noise. Still the movement should have alerted the fire witch, but Aji was dozing off and did not notice until...

“What the?!” Aji exclaimed as hands entered the stomach, glass hands which hit them in the head.

“Incoming?” Sophia said as the rest of her squeezed into the space. She was on top of Aji, squishing them a bit as the glass form was very heavy. “Get on top of me!” Sophia instructed “I’m much heavier!”

They shifted around until Aji was more or less sitting in Sophia’s lap. The illumination from their hair varied as the two of them moved around in Yonah’s stomach, but once they were still again, it brightened, casting a reddish glow over everything.

Though Sophia’s glass form was decently fireproof and the heat radiating from the little firewitch didn’t bother her, she noted that unlike non-fire witch fire, she could feel this heat. Normally, as glass, she cannot feel it so acutely.

“There is not /nearly/ as much room with two people,” Aji commented, sounding a little off, maybe a touch uncomfortable.

Sophia frowned “Ok let’s see if we can make more side room…” She began to knead the stomach walls vigorously. 

Their movements had already earned them happy noises from Yonah but as she began the kneading there were sounds of great appreciation from the half giant. And with enough persistence, the stomach did start to stretch more, so Aji and Sophia could more or less be shoulder to shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you warn-” Aji started to say.

“This was more fun,” Sophia declared. “It’s a slumber party!” 

Aji raised an eyebrow. “I guess you could call it that. One where we share a sleeping bag.”

“Yes! You get it!”

Aji looked away for a moment. “Ok,” they said, trying to settle down. “How are you doing, big guy?” Aji asked and rubbed the walls in a similar manner to Sophia, trying to emulate it as much as possible. 

A groan from above was followed by “I’m so full. So very full.'' The voice was very very pleased. “I think I’m going to lie down. Get some sleep. I'm so full I’m getting a bit drowsy. You two should try as well. “

After making sure Soot was on his shoulder He meandered to his room and flipped over the magical hourglass on his nightstand. It was set for just under four hours, the length of Sophia’s curse. Though he and Sophia had since been conditioned to wake up before it went off, it was better safe than sorry, especially with such a full belly. 

Giants, when they overeat, sleep more easily and deeply. Yonah is not an exception even as half-giant. 

Before getting into bed he poked at his much more obviously full stomach, marveling at the small tremors made by his treats. “You settled down yet?”

The objections that came back were expected. 

“No you dolt! We can’t until you do!” That was Sophia.

“Yeah!” Aji yelled, kicking his stomach wall. “Go to bed!”

So he obliged and got into bed, laying on his back and with an arm over his stomach. The weight of his arm pressed into the humans in the most wonderful manner, and though they moved around a lot, it was not in protest. They were getting comfortable. Since there was not much room inside Yonah’s stomach for two, especially with his arm on top, they ended up piled together, Aji mostly on top of Sophia again. For some reason, Soot decided to sleep on Yonah’s forehead.

It took a little while, not that Yonah complained, but he did wait for them to be done to let himself fall asleep. Followed soon by the humans. 

Sophia woke first. An expected result as Yonah’s subconscious mind, under the influence of his still full stomach, was less inclined to remember to wake up after 4 hours. Aji lay clinging to Sophia, hair providing a very dim light and more light trickled through their eyelids. Like cornstarch mixed with water, her form felt solid to the touch at first, or on impact, but if you held on it gave, it was mailable. So not completely uncomfortable to hug. 

With both their protection magicks about to wear off, Sophia couldn’t relax for that long. Especially since Aji’s couldn’t be re-cast so easily like hers could. 

Deciding to let Aji sleep, Sophia instead got to work waking Yonah up. This involved a fun little augmentation of a whisper spell, combining it with a volume enhancing spell. 

“RISE AND SHINE IDIOT!” Were the words, in Sophia’s voice, that slammed into Yonah’s ears and he sat bolt upright, eyes glowing before he could process the voice. Soot screeched and fell off his face, leaving scratch marks down one side. 

Aji also yelled but Sophia held onto them as their chamber shifted. 

“What did you do?” They correctly assumed this was Sophia’s doing. 

“Woke up our bedroom before we got digested of course!” Sophia said with more pride than she deserved.

Aji yawned. “That’s smart.”

“There were other methods, Princess” Yonah’s voice shook around them. “Better methods than pissing off two fire witches.”

“One and a half!” Sophia corrected.

“A half,” Aji corrected again, cuddling sleepily back into Sophia’s arms. They yawned again.

“I’m going to go throw up now” Yonah gave as the only warning. Though the pair inside him felt him stand up and walk to a new location. 

Aji came out first, landing in the bathroom sink and immediately started to clean out their hair. Soot sat at the edge, glad her witch was alright. Sophia was next and Yonah pulled at her arms when they appeared in his mouth.

Dangling her in front of his eyes as the fluids dropped or clung to her still glass form he shook her a bit “I don’t like being so rudely woken! That hurt my ears!”

Sophia kicked out at his nose “Sorry, I didn’t know how loud I needed to be. I know giants are harder to wake if they’ve eaten a lot! Which you did!”

He sighed a stream of steam at Sophia which would have burned her if she was flesh “I suppose so. But try quieter at first if this happens again.”

“I will!” She promised. 

And with a SPLASH, Yonah dropped her into the sink, followed by another RWOWR from Soot as she failed to avoid getting wet. Aji gave her a look and said “It’s your own fault for sitting so close to the water.” The look on Soot’s face and flick of her tail communicated that she did not agree with this. “Okay, yes, a warning would have been good, but he’s Evil, remember?”

Yonah supervised the two humans as they washed off, dried off, and clothed themselves. Aji dried up on their own just by standing out of the water, the steam rising from their skin without them even trying, and dried Soot’s fur the same way. Sophia was dried off by Yonah, with a touch of magic. He had fresh clothes for each of them, kept warm in his hands.

By the time they were dressed Yonah’s eyes were drooping again. The second half of the night was spent in the wizard’s warm embrace rather than his stomach, but they all slept just as soundly, with no rude wake up call this time. 

One it was properly morning Sophia tried to get out of her chores, because they had a guest! Yonah said that was no excuse, Aji was here unplanned. Feeling a little bad for the princess Aji did their best to help out and Sophia was grateful. Much of it was practicing cleaning spells, and Sophia pointed out that Yonah could clean much of this faster even without magic. Still he insisted and supervised. 

Then, after breakfast, it was time to say farewell to Aji. Just as last time, Aji couldn’t stay more than one night, but they promised that they wouldn’t wait so long between visiting again. They wanted to keep working out that spell after all! As well as regular visiting-a-friend reasons.

But they had a parting gift for the half giant. Out of their traveling pack they pulled out a small potted plant. Yonah’s eyes got wide but he wasn’t shrunken down so he couldn’t take the pot. Sohpia sighed and did that for him. 

“It’s a Ajipeli seedling!” they said with immense pride. “The first few harvests should taste exactly like the ones we used last night, but they will start to shift flavor as you use your magic to grow them, rather than mine”

“Oh great. More peppers that taste like people” Sophia said. Yonah poked her. “I mean, thanks!”

Aji didn’t seem insulted. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you, I didn’t know you were here. Next time for sure I will have a gift.”

They walked Aji to the edge of the garden and waved goodbye as they disappeared into the woods. 

[FIN]

THANKS FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
